A Night to Remember
by Heather Cat
Summary: A sad songfic about Aeris' last night on the Planet while she wonders what it's all worth. Set to the song 'Arms of an Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan


Aeris walked into the bitterly cold night, the thin black cape she'd bought in Cosmo Canyon the only thing standing between her and the night. She shivered despite herself, but pressed bravely onwards. Her green eyes sparkled in the night and she looked about for the path that would lead her down into the valley and out of the wind. She would find her way no matter what, because it was almost time to make her choice. After leaving Gongaga for the City of the Ancients, Aeris had soon realized that there would be more at stake then ever before. The life of the very Planet depended on her strength. Her innocent face and beautiful features were set in a mask of sadness and uncertainty. For so long now she had felt alone. The only surviving Ancient in a world where nothing was kind and caring as she'd once believed. But now it was time to set all those misconceptions aside and to right all her wrongs. It would be a night to remember.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For a break that would make it okay  
  
Aeris' life had been a hard one, although she had only lived for twenty-two years. She longed to spend her life journeying from place to place, taking in all the wonders and beauty this Planet had to offer. This Planet was supposed to be hers but now that she was alone, did she deserve it? Was there any reason to go on towards this unknown destiny?  
  
There's always one reason  
  
To feel not good enough  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
She desperately needed something to take her mind off her task. She didn't know what waited for her before the sun would rise again and dawn spilled it's gold across the city, and despite herself, she feared it. Casting back, Aeris sought for some memory that would help her in this moment of uncertainty.  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release  
  
Memory seeps from my veins  
  
Let me be empty  
  
And weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Cloud Strife. If there was any memory that Aeris Gainsborough clung to, it was that of the brave, spiky haired mercenary. As her feet climbed the steps leading to the great stone temple, she didn't notice how they'd been numbed by the cold. Closing her eyes, she walked on, guided by unseen specters from beyond the ages. She remembered the night at Gold Saucer with startling clarity. Not that she could ever forget. That night Aeris had abandoned her fears for the hopes and dreams that Cloud brought into her life. Leaving that empty hotel room behind, she had lived the best night of her life.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
On the Gondola ride she had tried to explain to Cloud that she was searching for him, but it had come out all wrong. Before, Aeris had only seen Cloud for Zack; the image. It had been that night it the light of the fireworks that she had finally realized that it wasn't Zack she was in love with, it was Cloud. Terrors of his past had trapped him within his own mind, and Aeris prayed that if she could ever do anything for this man she loved, it was to set him free of that prison. Only then could she hold him tight and show him the light.  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
  
The search for Sephiroth had exhausted her more then she cared to remember. The emotional turmoil that still pulled her down into the depths of terror when she thought too long. There were things Aeris needed to know, and tonight they would be revealed. Her heart pounded within as she climbed the spiral that would lead her to The Place. Sephiroth wanted to hurt the Planet, but Aeris stood in his way. Was she afraid? Of course, but not of him.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
What Aeris feared was fighting a losing battle; waking in the morning to find she had failed in her task. This Planet was all she had, and she owed her life to protect it. Death meant little to an Ancient, except that she would never get to see all those things she had wanted too. She wanted to see Cloud's sapphire eyes again, see Marlene's happy smile, hear Tifa's ringing laughter. Aeris did not know if she could save the Planet, but she would try for all those things she loved.  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
Aeris descended the crystal steps that led down into the darkness. It was no longer cold, but she felt no warmth either. Discarding the cloak, she spiraled down and down. What was she willing to give? To sacrifice? That was the question at hand. Aeris could feel the darkness pressing in around her, and she wished Cloud were here to hold her tight and tell her the right answer. More then anything, Aeris wanted to be with him. But how could she live those last few fatal days by his side, knowing that everything she loved about him was about to be scythed away? Stepping onto the crystal platform, Aeris looked around her for the first time. The sweet blue water below seemed to calm her, and for a moment she lost herself. But then it all came back. Tears stung Aeris' eyes, and she fell to her knees. Struggling against herself, she raised her hands to pray.  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
She could not concentrate; only think of everything she had to lose. But then again, she had everything to gain. Cloud would come to rescue her, and they would go on to defeat Sephiroth. This was their story, and Aeris had always believed in fairy tales. Now it was time to do what she'd set out for, and she bent all her will to calling Holy. The darkness surrounding her called her name, but Aeris refused to give in when everything hung in the balance.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
And then Cloud was there. He stood before Aeris and all she wanted to do was run to him. But no. Smiling despite herself, Aeris wondered if Cloud cared about her as much as she did for him. She would give everything for Cloud, everything she'd ever known just for the moment of happiness she would have in knowing he was alive. That was the answer. Opening her eyes, Aeris smiled at Cloud.  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
Sephiroth came from above, his terrible sword glittering in the light shed by no torch. Cloud had no time to move or cry out; Aeris knew then that this was her final test. With everything in her heart and soul she cried out for Holy to awaken and purge the Planet of the darkness. As the long blade pierced her heart, Aeris knew that there was no happy ending. As she fell slowly forward, the light dimming from her eyes, Aeris cried one final tear for the love that could never be, and smiled.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
  
As Cloud Strife laid the flower girl of Midgar to rest in the beautiful blue lake outside the temple, Aeris' last smile haunting him from behind the eyes that would cry a hundred tears before the day was over. Soft light cracked from behind the clouds, and the pale dawn light fell on the pond, lighting it up like the fireworks had the sky all those nights ago. Smiling softly, Cloud let his beloved flower girl go, and watched in silent goodbye as she sunk beneath the waters. No, it was more like she was flying. Cloud hoped that she found her happiness, found her Promised Land. That was all he had to believe in, and in the silence of his heart, Cloud swore that one day he would find her there. There was regret and sorrow in Cloud's heart, but as Aeris flew away in the morning light, she had only love to offer. She had been right after all; it had been a night to remember. As she disappeared into the lake's embrace, there was no darkness. Only light.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here 


End file.
